hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Confronting Ganondorf
Confronting Ganondorf is the twenty-fifth Hyrule Historia mission and eighth of Gerudo Wars. Intro * Midna: With the fall of Agahnim and the alliance between Gerudo and Darknut broken the Kingdom of Hyrule pounced. * Midna: Over the next year they would push the Gerudo back and reclaim their lands. * Midna: The war had completely reversed and now the Gerudo faced their extinction. POV switches to Link and Lana in the Gerudo Desert. * Lana: How come you don't have to wear a uniform like me? * Link: I guess the Wizzrobe like me more than you. * Nostrum: Link, Lana, don't wander off too far ahead. * Nostrum: This is your first mission outside of the Cathedral. * Nostrum: Do you even remember your goal? * Lana: Hylia needs all the Sages she can find, and one is stuck out here in the desert. * Link: Who is this Sage? * Nostrum: A traitor close to the Gerudo throne will lead the way. * Lana: Nice and vague as always. * Lana: Hey, wait for me! (chases after Link) * Carock: Don't you think the warzone will be too much for them, father? * Nostrum: We can't afford to shelter them anymore, Carock. POV switches to Nabooru standing in front of a mysterious Darknut, while a sandstorm surrounds both of them. * Yaraxonal: Find me... * Nabooru: You keep saying that... how can I find you? * Yaraxonal: Find me... * Nabooru (wakes up and realizes she was dreaming): Ganondorf? (walks to Ganondorf's throne room) * Ganondorf: What do you want? * Nabooru: I had the dream again. * Ganondorf: I don't care, Nabooru. * Nabooru: Ganondorf this is no ordinary dream! * Nabooru: At least let me investigate Ontheon. * Ganondorf: The enemy is on our doorstep and you would leave me for some dream? * Nabooru: Ganondorf please listen... * Ganondorf: You are my wife and you will be at my side in battle! * Koume (shows up with Kotake): It is just a dream dear, there is no significance to it. * Kotake: Best to put it out of your mind. * Ganondorf: How far are the Hylians? * Koume: We can see them on the horizon. * Ganondorf (stands up): Arm yourselves, I'll meet you all on the gatehouse. * Nabooru (leaves Ganondorf's room and speaks to Senturon): If you want Ganondorf's help, you'll have to ask him yourself. * Senturon: He and the witches were in league with Vaati, I cannot risk being discovered. * Nabooru: So you are saying my only choice is to betray my people? * Senturon: Helping me is the only way to save the Gerudo. POV switches to Ganondorf and the Twinrova sisters watching the invading Hylian army from the gatehouse. * Ganondorf: Two years ago the tables were reversed. * Kotake: And they will again so long as you live. * Ganondorf: Are the Moldorm traps ready? * Koume: Yes. * Ganondorf: When the Hylians reach the gate, unleash them. POV switches to the Hylian army. * Kazakk: Soldiers of Hyrule... burn Ashinon to the ground. Outro In Ganondorf's palace. * Nabooru: Ganondorf, the city is lost! Let us retreat! * Ganondorf: So long as I stand, the city stands! * Ganondorf (encounters Link and Lana): Now they send foolish boys into battle? (steps up against Link) * Nabooru: Leave them alone, they are just children! * Nabooru (stops Ganondorf with a scimitar next to his neck): Run you two while you have the chance! * Nabooru (releases Ganondorf after Link and Lana run away): I'm so sorry... (flees) Ganondorf is cornered and captured by the Hylians. POV switches to Nabooru. * Lana (encases Nabooru in a bubble): Looks like we found our traitor! Ganondorf is brought in front of General Kazakk. * Kazakk: On your knees. Ganondorf kneels. * Kazakk: We now have a clear march to Ontheon. * Kazakk: After we rescue the Princess, she will judge you. * Kazakk: I'm certain she will execute you for murdering her mother. * Ganondorf: I have no words for you Hylian tyrants. POV switches to the Twinrova sisters. * Kotake: Can we salvage this defeat? * Koume: As the brains between us I have come up with a plan. * Kotake: You, the smart one? (laughs) Category:Hyrule Historia